Ralphie Tennelli
'Ralphie Tennelli '''is a fictional character on the animated children's series ''The Magic School Bus. He is voiced by Stuart Stone in the original series and Matthew Mintz in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Physical Appearance and Atiire Ralphie is a heavy boy with dark brown hair that falls across his forehead. His main attire is his signature red baseball cap which he wears backwards on his head, a lime green T-shirt with a big red letter that says R on the front, dark green pants, and a pair of red and white sneakers. His signature colors are green and red. For winter wear, he wears a green turtleneck, a red jacket, dark green trousers, and green boots. For beachwear, he wears red and green stripe trunks and white and green flip-flops. For rainwear, he wears a lime raincoat and lime gumboots. For formal wear, he wears a navy tuxedo, a white shirt, a red and blue striped tie, and black casual shoes. For basketball wear, he wears a green basketball shirt, dark green shorts, lime socks, and red converse sneakers. In the new series, he retains his red baseball cap (which he wears forward now) and red and white sneakers, but he now wears a white T-shirt with blue sleeves and blue shorts. The white socks he wears with his sneakers are now visible. His new signature colors are red, blue and white. He seems to have lost some weight. Personality Ralphie loves sports and daydreaming. He's outgoing, kind, imaginative, and fun loving, and on rare occasions, he can be cowardly. He enjoys a day off from school, but he does respect his teacher and enjoys being in her class. Background Ralphie is the class athlete and daydreamer. He plays a lot of sports, and when he's not, he's daydreaming about playing sports. He is of Italian descent, and he once mentioned that his mom's calzones "go down like rocks." He has a distaste for anchovies, which his dad puts on pizza to keep him from eating it. He mentions in "Kicks Up a Storm" that he despises roller coasters more than anything and shows to have a weak stomach in "For Lunch". Despite his occasional machismo, he has no hesitation showing when he's afraid. He loves superheroes and comic books, and he appears to be a science-fiction fan (as shown by his pajamas). However, he might be reading too many after he believes that Ms. Frizzle is a vampire. Storyline Season One Ralphie is upset he hasn't come up with an idea for Broadcast Day as he types on his computer, and he's even more upset when his mom tells him he's staying home due to being sick ("Inside Ralphie"). The class comes to him, and their Broadcast Day becomes about his sick body. Irritated when Dorothy Ann interrupts the class baseball game to talk about her physics book, he sees it would make the perfect home plate ("Plays Ball"). They continue to butt heads when Ms. Frizzle takes the class inside the book to play a frictionless baseball game, but they stop their fighting long enough to get the bus unstuck when the wind blows the book shut. He comes up with a superhero persona in "Kicks Up a Storm" named "Weatherman." He and Keesha argue over who knows how storms are made and using the bus, he eventually makes one, realizing he may have made a huge mistake. Season Two Tired of having to do class chores, which keep him from playing sports, Ralphie decides he wants to build a robot to do all the chores for everyone "Flexes Its Muscles". When the bus acts up, he gets his chance when Ms. Frizzle takes the class to her mechanic. In "Going Batty," he is convinced she is a vampire due to many coincidences, and he fears she plans to eat their parents during the parent-teacher conference, which is taking place not only off-campus but also at night. Six hours before the "biggest soccer game of the year," he is aggravated when Phoebe wants to name the team the Butterflies ("Butterfly and the Bog Beast"). He's the last in the class to finally agree to the mascot, though at one point he said he'd rather play for the other team. In Cold Feet, Ralphie is transformed into a turtle when he, Miss Frizzle and some of his classmates help Phoebe rescue Liz. Season Three On a class trip to the Arctic, Ralphie is trapped on an ice floe with Liz, Phoebe, and the bus, and he worries that he'll never hear another bad joke from Carlos and never go on another field trip ("In the Arctic"). In "Goes Upstream," he's in charge of bringing fish to the school's annual Fish Fry. Unable to catch any salmon at the spot he and his uncle used to fish, the class finds out that the salmon have migrated. Up until realizing what a hard journey it is, he is determined to bring back some fish to the school. He's Ms. Frizzle's trainer for the Teacherathlon in "Works Out." Seeing that her competitor is the heavily muscled gym teacher, Mr. Sinew, he wonders how she'll ever beat him. Season Four The class make a planet from the bus, when it was small it looks like Ralphie, and the rest of the class lost weight, but when it was big, the class get more weight. The class is enjoying a nice afternoon at the beach, but Ralphie wants to move away from their peaceful spot to a more crowded one ("Goes to Mussel Beach"). They find out later that the reason he chose the spot was so they'd be first for ice cream when the truck came. In "Goes on Air," he's upset that their contribution to the Walkerville space capsule is an empty jar of air. He's an opossum, along with Wanda and Keesha, in "In the City." Relatives *Ralphie's mother is a doctor and appears in "Inside Ralphie," "Going Batty," and briefly in "Rocks and Rolls." She appears to have a playful relationship with him, such as remarking "Even your jokes are sick" when he makes a lame joke when he's sick and telling him with a smile to stop being "a pain in the neck" before she goes to talk to Ms. Frizzle. Ralphie seems to take after his mom, especially with "Is it just me, or..." *He mentions his father in "Gets Eaten," telling about how he puts anchovies on pizza to keep Ralphie from eating it, and he mentions him again in "The Good, the Bad, and the Gnocchi". *His grandfather is mentioned in "Inside Ralphie," being at the house while Ralphie is sick and his mother is at work. *In "Shows and Tells", he makes a side comment about there being around photo of his Uncle Ed in his house, whose head is kind of pointy. *In "Goes Upstream", he mentions going fishing with his Uncle Brian. *He owns a pet dog named Noodles. Trivia *He plays multiple sports (baseball, basketball, soccer, and hockey). *He's a believer in aliens and mythological monsters, such as vampires. *He detests roller coasters and appears to have a weak, somewhat large stomach at times. *He says "I think I'm gonna be sick." in "Taking Flight", "Out of This World", "Spins a Web", "Rocks and Rolls", "Getting Energized", and "Gets Charged". *His most dominant appearances without his hat are in "Ups and Downs", "Cracks a Yolk", and "All Dried Up". *He has a slight dislike for butterflies, thinking they're too wimpy. *It is implied many times that he likes pizza, but clearly without anchovies. He also appears to le his mom's calzones. He also seems to like sweet things, like candy, ice cream, mallowblasters, cookies, etc. *Despite displaying a laid-back and sometimes careless attitude, he is dedicated to his commitments. *His original name was Ralph, implying that "Ralphie" is just a nickname and Ralph is his full name. *In the Spanish dub, his name is Rafa. *His voice, as well as Carlos', grew deeper in later seasons sounding more teenager-like, despite that they're 8-9 years old along with the rest of the class. This is due to their voiceovers Stuart Stone and Daniel DeSanto respectively going through maturity & puberty at the time. In the second season, some of their lines in some episodes happen to be re-recorded which can explain their voiceovers' progression in maturity & puberty. *Ralphie's original voice actor, Stuart Stone, previously voiced characters such as Cousin Arthur and Alexander #2 in Babar, Bentley in The Raccoons, Darryl in Wish Kid, and Ramon in Beetlejuice. He would later voice JT in Da Möb, Sheldon a Scritter in Cyberchase, Taylor in Braceface, and Carl in Carl Squared. He also plays Jack in The Independent, Einstein in Mutant X, DJ Tanner in Kickin' It Old Skool, and characters in a few horror films. He would also later be the producer of, and have voice roles in the new Magic School Bus series. *He was the first character to speak. *It's implied in "Kicks Up a Storm" that he has a crush on Keesha, as he blushes over her sarcastically waiting for the thunderstorm. *He was the second character to let the bus enter his mouth or any body part. The first was Arnold in "For Lunch". *He was the first character to stay home. The second was Dorothy Ann in Sees Stars. *He was the only character to have throat inflammation as mentioned in "Inside Ralphie." *He pretended to be weatherman in "Kicks up a Storm." Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Characters with no siblings Category:Characters with pets Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again characters Category:Humans Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Book characters